Senki Zesshou Symphogear S
|katakana = 戦姫絶唱シンフォギアS|romaji = Senki Zesshō Shinfogia S|director = Tamashi Hikari|episodes = 13 Episodes|op = LINK|ed = Fighting On!|previous = Senki Zesshou Symphogear U|next = -}} is a fan season created by Tamashi Hikari. This season introduces two new gear users, Komaki Hisa and Leilani Ailani. Story TBA Characters Users * : Hikari is one of the Symphogear users. She moved from America to Japan. She is a rebellious and rugged girl, that lives with a rich family. She is taught to be well-mannered, though she doesn't want to. She is also very unsociable and hates be center of attention. After the previous season, she is more open and can be a know-it-all from time to time. Her theme color is white, with her relic being the Was. * : Lucia is one of the Symphogear users. She moved from Italy to Japan. She is a joyful and cheerful girl, that is a bit of a show off. If threatened or feels threatened, she can attack for no reason. She is a well-known singer in Italy, but isn't that famous around the world. She takes some of her singing inspiration from Tsubasa and Maria. After the previous season, she becomes more gentle and calm than normal. Her theme color is pink, with her relic being the Shul Shagana. * : Esmeralda is one of the symphogear users. She moved from America to Japan, but is Greek. She is gentle and tough in combat, but is weird to many people because of the superstition of her seeing ghosts. She hates rude people and can fight them if they come into her face. After the previous season, she is more friendly to everyone, including using her ghost ability for good use. Her theme color is black, with her relic being the Pasha. * : Harriet is an alchemist originally from Greece, who joined Hikari, Lucia and Esmeralda after numerous failed attempts to infiltrate SO.N.G. On the surface, Harriet is a cold and emotionless girl who prefers to say as least as possible, often coming off as rude or mute. She enjoys Japanese sweets and playing with children. After the previous season, she becomes open to the rest of the team, being more productive with them. Her theme color is yellow/cream and her relic is Nehushtan. She is based off the Greek alchemist, Hermes Trismegistus. * : Hisa is one of the new symphogear users. She moved from different places of Japan. She is stubborn a lot, and loves to go on adventures and fight, causing her to get into trouble a lot. She loves to fight though she also very clueless. She is a young martial artist that just wants to help the people and save them from "villains", from what she says. Her theme color is red, with her relic being the Chrysaor. * : Ailani is one of the new symphogear users. She is a calm and honest girl that wants to help people, even if it's by violence. She is very defensive not to cause harm to the civilians of her town. Her family are highly trained doctors, which is why she is very good at healing members or other civilians. Her theme color is purple, with her relic being the Gada. Antagonists * : Zosimos is the main antagonist and an alchemist on her own made organization. She comes from a line of greek alchemists that see a world full of demons or fallen angels. She thinks that the users are the demons of the world and use her alchemy to disterminate them from the world. She uses a Lapis Philosophorum called "Terminal Relic" to try and destroy the users. * : Flamel is a secondary antagonist and an alchemist that created her stone including most of the Lapis Philosophorum. Thanks for her ancestor being the founder of the stone, she uses the power of many stones to give her internal youth. She helps benefits Zosimos with the power, with Zosimos benefiting her with food and supplies. She uses a Lapis Philosophorum called "Surging Relic". * : Chymes is a secondary antagonist and an ancient alchemist that was given internal youth from Zosimos. Chymes and Zosimos were great friends until Chymes were about to die from old age. Thanks to the power of the Lapis Philosophorum made from Flamel, she was given internal youth by Zosimos. Zosimos is very protective towards Chymes, not wanting to have the young girl dead. She uses a Lapis Philosophorum called "Crysade Relic". Allies Supporting Episodes Songs Gallery Trivia Category:Series Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear S